In the last several years, distracted driving behavior has grown to epidemic proportions. According to a recent study, distracted driving accounts for up to a quarter of all auto accidents. Specifically, texting while driving makes the driver 23 times more likely to get into an accident, and six times more likely to cause an accident than intoxicated driving. It causes over 4,000 teen deaths per year. In 2008 alone, crashes caused by distracted driving cost the U.S. economy over $40 billion, and this number is growing every year.
In response to the growing problem, over 42 states have passed laws making texting or cell-phone usage illegal while driving. Yet still one third of both adults and teens admit to texting while driving. While the laws are clear, enforcement is difficult if not impossible. The inefficacy of legislation makes it clear that technology for enforcement may be deemed necessary. In 2010, the Department of Transportation announced it was looking into requiring some form of technology that would disable phone usage while driving. The National Transportation Security Board called for similar action in 2011.
While the problem is well-understood, an effective, affordable, and practical solution has been lacking. Prior attempts to curb distracted driving include mobile phone apps, verbal or written pledges, radio frequency jamming techniques, or dedicated in-car camera installations.
Some shortcomings of the existing mobile phone apps include that they must be started manually by the user, making enforcement impossible. Similar drawbacks of a verbal pledge are obvious. Another common smartphone app requires the use of the mobile device's GPS receiver to tell if the vehicle is above a speed threshold. This solution has the unfortunate problem of quickly draining mobile phone battery life, as well as prevents passengers in the car (or taxi or train passengers) from legitimate phone use. These practical limitations are unpopular and thus lead to minimal usage.
Other applications involve showing the user a visual puzzle they must solve to unlock the phone. The presumption is that the user would not attempt to solve the visual challenge while driving. However, human behavior and the fact that studies show users still text while driving despite knowing the dangers and illegality, leads one to conclude that this solution could actually make the situation worse by further distracting the driver.
Radio frequency jamming solutions remain illegal according to the FCC. Other dedicated hardware implementations include a speed sensor installed in the vehicle that disables the phone. These solutions are costly, again reducing actual number of installations and thus effectiveness. Finally, some fleet operators essentially video record drivers on their routes, which must be reviewed post-trip and thus does not actually prevent distracted driving. What is needed is a method or device that blocks distracted driving, allows passenger usage, does not add to driver distraction, has minimal impact on battery life, and is low-cost. Methods that do not meet these requirements will likely never be installed, will increase accidents, or will be bypassed by users.